


My Muse

by Kyirah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, References to Depression, Sirius is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius know that, in the end, Remus has to deal with his demons by himself, but he want to make damn sure that Remus know that he is there if he need a break or any kind of help.<br/>He can't possibly lose his muse, now can he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Muse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kukkiia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukkiia/gifts).



> Hope you will like it, darling! I'm very sorry for the delay.
> 
> P.S.: Just to clarify things, Sirius is a movie director and Remus is a writer. They are already in a relationship and live together.

Sirius had never considered himself to be a writer, had never written anything beyond school’s assignments and crude, smutty poems he took pride in leaving on the desks of both pretty boys and girls, just to see their reactions.

_(His favorites were the blushing, giggling ones and the ones who wrote even_ **_worse_ ** _poems back. The former was how he met and befriended James)_

Though, sometimes, he wished he could write. He would often meet really good writers and romancists - it was quite common in his line of work - that could pour incredible feelings and sensations, force the reader to dive deep into their world and create entire realities from just 26 miserable letters.

He would accompany their journey, from a simple idea to 300-ish pages of script, would help where he could, give ideas and funny one-liners, be by their side even if they just needed someone to brainstorm on.

His happiest days of the movie industry were when both he and the writer made a script that was accepted. His greatest joy was to see the script he spent months poking into shape on the screens.

His saddest days were when the writer could not keep on with the project. Many would run away from the eccentric director, but the worse, the ones that made him wish he could write in their place, listen to what they imagined and put in on paper, were the ones that lost their muses.

Sirius understood it: he himself had one. He doubted he could make so many films, have so many ideas, keep on head-butting with ignorant businessman and headstrong financial department if he didn't.

He owed everything to his muse, even if he didn't know about it, even if he denied it.

Sirius wanted to be a poet, so he could write an odyssey about Remus' eyes.

Sirius wanted to be a romancist, so he could write a 5-book series about each and every one of Remus' scars.

Sirius wanted to be a journalist, so he could tell the world about every wonderful act Remus makes every day.

He wishes he could pour pages upon pages about how Remus' hair shines on a different tone depending on the lighting. He wishes he could write about how the little smile on Remus' mouth could bright up the entire city. About the way he tiptoes around the house so he wouldn't wake Sirius or the dog up. About how Remus' little remarks can inspire him to make another "Gone with the wind" and double the box office.

Sirius wish he could write, so he could tell Remus how he know that it is hard for him to wake up every day, that Sirius understands and won't fault him for not paying attention sometimes. Sirius understands that it is difficult for Remus to keep anchored on earth because he is always dreaming far, far away.

He wishes to leave colorful post-its around the house with colorful poems so that Remus will know that Sirius loves him every day, every way and it won't change just because sometimes Remus needs his space.

He wishes to write love letters about Remus's scars, about how every single one of them is beautiful because they are what makes Remus' unique in his own way. They are what makes Remus something to be admired, they prove his courage and all the struggles he passed by.

But Sirius is not a writer. He is just a director, and he can't possibly let his muse fade away in insecurities and drown on ice-cold darkness.

So he does his best. Sirius delicately, slowly, kisses every one of Remus' scars, traces his freckles with obviously, awe-fille eyes, keep his presence know all around the house, even if it has to be non-matching socks and half-eaten snacks.

He tries, in his own way, to make things easier. He knows it is hard for Remus to get up the bed, so he wakes up earlier and makes a different thing every day - French, Chinese, Italian. He even tried Russian once - and brings it to their bed, leaves it in the bedtable and turns on his PC in a place where the light won't disturb Remus, but where he will be able to see him.

He knows Remus forgets silly things, so he is always remembering him with texts full of heart and cheesy pick-up lines.

He makes sure to leave healthy food on the fridge and junk food in the cabinet, in case Remus doesn't want to work that much.

Sirius know that, in the end, Remus has to deal with his demons by himself, but he want to make damn sure that Remus know that he is there if he need a break or any kind of help.

He can't possibly lose his muse, now can he?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I got anything related to depression wrong or offended anyone. If that's the case, please message me and I'll see what I can do about it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :3
> 
> Come chat with me in 96kyirah.tumblr.com !


End file.
